Grab rings are commonly used in a wide variety of applications where it is required to couple cylindrical components in a bore of another component. A grab ring is mounted on the components and has projecting teeth around its periphery angled to engage with a component, the teeth being arranged so that the cylindrical component can be engaged in the bore in one direction but not extracted.